An angel's broken dreams
by kagome2009
Summary: Kagome's family was killed in a car accident. But is that the truth? Inuyasha is there to help her cope. What happens when Naraku finds out Kagome's happening's? Inu x kag sango x miroku sessy x ?
1. Default Chapter

**An angel's broken dreams**

**Ok…. Well this is my second fanfiction that I have decided to post! Yeah! Well anyways if you didn't like my first one then give this one a try. Hmm now that I think about it…. If you like my other one…go ahead and read this one to! More reading the better…. and more reviews…means more updates!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co. **

" I'm home!" Yelled Kagome as she entered her unusually quiet home. "Hmm…Where is everybody?" Kagome asked her self, as her eye caught a piece of paper on the kitchen table. She smiled lightly to herself thinking that her mother went shopping and Souta and gramps were there with her, bugging the heck out of her. She went over to it and it was a note…from the police…Kagome grew nervous as she walked over to it and picked it up.

Once she read it she was devastated. The note said that her family had been killed in a car accident and it asks her to come verify the bodies. Kagome told herself over and over again that this was a dream…that her aching heart would soon see her loving family again. But it never happened.

The next day Kagome didn't go to school…didn't eat, sleep, or even move from the floor that she had been blankly staring at for hours and hours on end. Her main thoughts were on her dead family. A soft knock at the door is the only thing that motivated Kagome to even move. She hesitantly left the floor and went over to get answer it.

"Yes?" She asked while opening the door.

"Oh…. Hello Kagome…. I heard about what happened to your family…I'm very sorry…. It must be hard."

Yup...It was Hojo. "It is hard…is there something you need, Hojo?" Kagome asked wanting to hurry this up, so she may get back to the floor that has kept her company all night.

" I was hoping that I could talk to you…. I was hoping that I could cheer you up a little bit." Hojo said sounding concerned.

" I don't think I want to talk to anyone right now…My life…has just been turned upside down…" Before Kagome was finished Hojo cut her off.

" Just for a walk then, around the block…Please?" Hojo was almost sounded like he was going to beg."

After a moment Kagome agreed and was well on her way with her walk around the block with Hojo.

----

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Shippou asked while seeing Inuyasha head off in a different then the one they were headed.

" I'm going back to get Kagome…." Inuyasha then murmured to him self; " there's something wrong…I know it." And with that he took off towards the well, making it there in record time.

He jumped into Kagome's window, (ok people…to let you know, its now dark out…it was dark out when Kagome left on her walk.) and noticed her sent wasn't around. So he walked down stairs and found the note. Inuyasha felt a wave of pity befall him as he read it.

While Inuyasha had found the note, Kagome was walking…not even noticing that her surroundings had changed, from the sidewalk showered in the moonlight, into a Dark street where nothing seemed to be alive.

All of a sudden Kagome was jolted back into reality when she noticed Hojo has pushed her into an ally.

He swiftly came up from behind her and covered her mouth. " You know Kagome; you are defenseless when you don't have your family around to give you courage or the dog boy." Kagome's eyes got wide, wondering how Hojo knew about Inuyasha…and why couldn't he be here? " Yes Kagome…I know about him…. And your trips into the well." Kagome was just grasping what this meant…if he told anyone then they would tare it down for sure and try to research it.

Kagome tried to kick Hojo in the "you know where" to try to get away but it was already too late, he had her pinned to the ground. " You're mine now, Kagome…." Just as he was about to unbutton her shirt, he got a good punch in the mouth. Hojo was sent back about 10 feet.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha.

"He…. He came for me…" Kagome thought to her self. She stood up and ran over to Inuyasha's protective and opening arms.

" Kagome…are you alright?" Inuyasha asked sounding more concerned than ever. Kagome just simply nodded before passing out in his arms. Inuyasha looks up at Hojo with blood lust eyes, ready to kill for doing this to her! His Kagome!

Hojo spat up blood and looked at Inuyasha with hatred. "Your secret will be known to the world if you don't hand Kagome over…. Think…you will never be able to see her again if they close the well." Hojo's words got to Inuyasha. He let one more warning growl and when Hojo did nothing, he attacked. Leaving Hojo with a mild concussion and no memory of anything in his life.

He went over to Kagome and carefully picked her up. With a look of pity, and sadness, he headed back to the house. Once he got there he set Kagome on her bed and smiled lightly.

About a few hours later (its morning by now) Kagome woke up thinking it was a normal day, but once she sat up the memories of last night started washing over her like a wave. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she tried not to think about her family, What Hojo did.... Wait...who saved her...? As she started to think about this Inuyasha came in with a sympathetic look on his face. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to hold back the tears that had once again swelled up in her throat.

Inuyasha came over to the bed, gave her that look again and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Kagome...I saw the note...about your family.... Then what Hojo was going to do...?" Inuyasha said holding Kagome close to his chest.

"Inuyasha? What.... Am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just held her tighter. " If you want...you can come to the feudal era...Not that I'm saying you have to or anything..." Inuyasha sounded a little nervous but was sure that his Kagome would do what was best for her.

" Do...you want me there?" Kagome asked, unsure, then looking up to him.

"Of course, Kagome." He said, trying to reassure her. But it didn't seem to work very well. After a moment of contemplating, Inuyasha decided what her was going to do to show that he wanted Kagome there.

He lifted Kagome's chin up and looked into her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She asked but before she could continue, he kissed her. Kagome was awe stricken but after a moment, but she then kissed back. After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha pulled back then pulled Kagome into another loving hug."I'm sure I want you there.... I need you there."

**A/N: Well to let you know this is my second fanfiction as i have told you i hope that you like it and I'm trying to get all my other stories up to date...so please forgive me if I don't update every week! And I'd also like to thank my Beta for looking this over for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An angel's broken dreams**

**Well here it is the long awaited chapter 2! Yes I know it took me awhile. You people weren't helping any but not giving me any ideas! I'm joking. I know that's my job. So I'll shut up know, give you the disclaimer and let you read.**

'…** . ………………… . Do I have to put a disclaimer? **

**Lawyers:…+eye twitches+ ****YES!**

**Why? I mean it's not like I'm going to steal Inuyasha or anything. +already has him in arms with chains around him+**

**Inuayasha+twitch+**

**Lawyers: DO IT OR ELSE!**

…**Or else what? **

**Lawyers: We will make you spend an extra 3 hours in school!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T Okay fine…I do not own inuyasha and co.**

**Chapter two**

Kagome sighed as she got ready for her 'last' day of school, her last day in the modern era. She did what she normally did, getting up lazily, taking a shower, ECT.

"Inuyasha….I'm leaving now; make sure to stay IN the house today." She said getting on her shoes and walking towards the door.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said lying on the god tree outside. Making it seem like last night never even happened. Only the silence of Souta and Grandpa not fighting over whether Souta was going to be a doctor or a soccer player reminded both Inuyasha and Kagome about what happened just a day ago.

Kagome was now her way…walking at a rather slow pace to school she look at the flowers that she walked by and was reminded of her mother's flower garden. She sighed, sadly.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled as she run down the street. "Kagome…I heard what happened! I'm so sorry!" She said, embracing her friend. "Why are you going to school today? Who are you going to live with?"

"One question at a time…" Kagome said with a fake smile. "This will be my last day of school here...I'm going to live with some of my family's closest friends. It's already sorted out; the paper work and all."

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry this all happened!" Yuka said, embracing her friend once more. Then she pulled back and looked Kagome in the eye. "What about your boyfriend, Inuyasha?"

"He was really sweet to me last night. Even though he's acting like that didn't happen, now." She had a dry look on her face as if remembering Inuyasha's annoyed 'Feh'.

"I see…Well…Lets get to school." She smiled warmly. "You wouldn't want to be late for your last day!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and starting running towards the school.

"Hold on Yuka! We still have 20 minutes! What's the rush!" She yelled.Oblivious toa pair of red eyes was staring at her from the alley…

* * *

Kagome walked through the door and almost fell over. "I'm home..." She said as she headed up the stairs, throwing her book bag on her bed. Then she noticed she didn't see Inuyasha around. "Inuyasha?" She said as she walked back down the stairs. 

"What?" The familiar annoyed tone came to her ears.

She walked into the living room and met a rather amusing sight. Inuyashasitting on the floor,trying to figure out the remote...again. "Damn it all, Kagome! How doyou work this thing again!"

Kagome actuallysmiledfor the first time today and plucked the remote out of his hands. "What did you want to watch?" She asked, flipping though the channels.

"Feh…I don't want to watch it anymore…What the point?" He asked, getting up and plopping onto the couch.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and then get my stuff together." She said turnign off the TV, setting the remote down and walking up the stairs yet again

"Whatever." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"And no peeking!" She said reaching the top of the stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself. Only Miroku would do something like that." Inuyasha said, his eyes still closed and a light blush on his face.

Kagome contently took her shower and had just started started to pack, when Inuyasha walked into the room with a bored look on his face. "Kagome? You almost done?" He asked from the doorway.

"Almost Inuaysha..." Kagome said, sitting on her bed. She brought her knees to her chest, holding something in her hand.

He came over and sat next to her, taking the object from her hands, gently.

It was a picture of her mother, Souta and Gramps. Souta had a soccer ball in his hands, Kagome's mother was in her normal clothes with one of her hands placed on Souta's head. Gramps was holding a fake Shikon jewel(as a keychain) with a sheepish grin. Almost as if he were trying to sell it right then and then. Inuyasha ran his clawed hand over the dark wood and handed it back to Kagome...who had tears in her eyes once more.

* * *

An hour after Kagomes breakdown they had gotten everything through the well. Kagome leaned against the well, drained. Inuyasha, finding a place for her things,explained to Miroku and Sango what had happened. He warned them not to talk about. Twice. 

"Poor Kagome..." Sango said, the wind playing with her hair gently as shewatched Inuyasha put some things away.

Miroku, taking advantage of Sango's spacing, moved a little closer. A perverted grin on his face as he reached his hand out towards his goal.

Three seonds later; SCREAM, YELL, SLAP. Sango, breathing hard from yelling, yelled some more.

"Miroku! You idiot! Why the hell would you do something at a time like this?" Sango yelled as she walked away. Leaving him with a black eye and a perverted grin.

Inuyasha just gave him a dry look and went back to work. "What!" Miroku askedusingthat 'im-so-innocent' look. Inuyasha just shook his head and continued.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou said as he came up, in his usual happy/hyper mood.

"Hello Shippou." Kagome said with a somewhat fake smile so as not to worry the kit. Shippou blinked really REALLY innocently.

"Whats the matter, Kagome?"

She smiled, but for real this time. "Its nothing to worry about Shippou." She gathered him up and pulled herself to her feet.

* * *

Nightfall fell quickly that night. Kagome played with Shippou all day.Itseemed make herfeel a bit better. Inuyasha had kept a good eye on her for the rest of the day while Miroku was trying to find Sango. 

"Lady sango-"

"Go. Away. Miroku. BEFORE you get hurt again." Sango said in a warning tone. Her back was turned to him and the moonlight was giving her a beautiful glow.

"Please Sango...My hand has a mind of it's own!" He pleaded, holding up his hand.

" I have heard that so many times Miroku...Can't you ever keeps your hands to yourself!" She said, a small crack in her voice.

Miroku walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "Please Sango...I'm sorry." A look of pure guilt poured from his eyes.

Sango sighed. "Fine...I forgive you. If you do something like this again...!" she warned but knew it was going to happen anyways.

Miroku smiled, not saying anything to mess up the mood...UUUUNNNTIL...

"If you do this again I'm going to Mount Hakurei." With the she spun around, whipping her hair into his face, a satisifed grin on her face.

His eye twitched. Sango had figured out what Miroku's intentions wereand why he was feeling sick when they were there looking for Naraku.

Flashback

:on mount Hakurei:

Miroku reached out his hand in a desperate plea. 'I know...I can beat this! No matter what,I have to do!' He got a bit closer and a wave of sickness came over him. 'This barrier...any ill minded thoughts andI feel so sick...'

He tried again...and reached so far he was almost there. 'just...alittle closer-" He was overpowered by the feeling of sickness and about to pass out. He just stood there.

Sango turned around. "What are you up to, monk?"

Miroku smiled innocently, " Nothing my dear Sango." the smile still on his face as he stood right up and continued to walk.

end flashback

Once Sango came back after her encounter with the letch, Kagome suggested they go to the hot springs for awhile.While they were walking, they talked about what had happened during thier day, Kagome talking about Shippou's new game, Sango; Miroku letchery.

"He will never learn, will he?" Sango asked getting into the water.

"Its not likely, but you know you wouldn't want him to change." Kagome said doing the same with more of a sly smile.

"W-What do you mean by that Kagome!" Sango asked, on light blush on her face.

"Come on Sango...Its not hard to tell. You get jealous whenever he talks to another women." Kagome said seeing Sango turn even more red.

"I-I just think that he should leave those poor unknowing women alone!" Sango said trying to defend herself. She suddenly got a nice sly look. "What about you and Inuyasha?" She asked in a fox like way.

"Eh." The tables were turned. Now Kagome had to anwers HER questions.

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it here. +picks up Inuyasha in chains and starts to walk away+ 

Lawyers: 3 hooooours in schooooool...EEEEEEXTRA!

I. Hate. You. People. +hands Inu back+ One of these days when im outta school...

Inuyasha+twitch+ creepy fangirls...

So yeah. I now have a solid outline for the story so...MORE UPDATES! I swear. lol. anyways...the more you review the faster i update.

p.s. Thank you to all my loyal readers, and new ones! and and the person who edited this! XD


End file.
